


The One That Got Away

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Camelot Drabble Holiday Exchange Fest, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Everybody has that one person, that one potential lover that got away. So has Arthur, and, as usual, it's his own fault.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/gifts).



> Hey! I'm so sorry for posting this so late in the day - first family celebrations took longer than expected and then it turned out that I'm a total noob at posting on LJ. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you'll enjoy what I made! I tried to keep your likes in mind as much as possible, and I hope I managed to get the story and all the feelings across as well as keep things real :) Happy holidays!

This is a story about finding somebody and losing them and finding them again. 

 

 

 


End file.
